World Government
The World Government is a political organization comprised of the majority of the world at large, ruled by the Gorosei. The Marines serve as their primary military organization, headed by the Fleet Admiral, while the Cipher Pol operate behind the scenes, either through sabotage, reconnaissance, spying, espionage and/or assassination; their most powerful enemies are largely pirates and revolutionaries. The Commander-in-Chief oversees both the Marines and Cipher Pol as well as the Shichibukai, at least officially, and is second only to the Gorosei. Impel Down serves as the World Government's maximum-security prison. Collectively serving as the most prominent antagonists in the series, the World Government is largely portrayed as a corrupt entity, particularly through the pitiless use of their absolute justice doctrine and the depravity of their aristocratic World Nobles. About the World Government The World Government is affiliated with roughly one hundred seventy countries from around the world.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 398 and Episode 278, The number of countries linked to the World Government. Those member countries retain autonomy, that is to say, the countries run their own internal affairs (though the World Government does sometimes meddle), but cooperate with the World Government for massive international relations. Their political ideals are unknown and everything they do is considered to be right. Not everyone approves of their political ideals, as there are people like Dragon who are against it. They approve of Absolute Justice and reside in the holy land of Mariejois, ruled by the Gorosei, the highest authority of the world. They seem to be afraid of losing power and the World Government depends on the Three Great Powers to keep the world from falling apart. At first glance, the World Government seems to maintain a worldly order that benefits all, making the world safe for the sake of everyone. Using the Marines, they pursue criminals endangering the lives of those who are innocent, protecting the people of each country in the world. The World Government is the largest World Power maintaining full rights to halt or encourage any political action without question or opposition from any side. The reality though is that, unknown to most citizens (and many world leaders), the World Government's actions are secretly, and often, based on corruption or questionable motives. Often when the storyline involves them, it shows them hiding the truth or ignoring the rights of the people with many individuals using justice to further their own aims. Individuals who become the enemies of the World Government are viciously hunted down and dealt with and all those who walk along the same path as them are doomed to share the World Government's wrath. Nico Robin in particular spent her entire life running from the World Government, and everyone who she fell in with soon betrayed her for the bounty on her head, or found themselves against the Marines and other government forces who were after Robin.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapters 391-398 and Episodes 275-278, Robin's past. The World Government's power to release information on anyone as they please can often lead to the truth being suppressed, altered or ignored all together. Any countries attempting to protect or harbor criminals are at risk from the World Government, although what would happen exactly has not been addressed yet. For the most part, the important role they have in maintaining world stability far outweighs the corruption they often display though this is changing as more people are beginning to question whether what the World Government is doing is right. They allied themselves with seven powerful pirates in exchange for pardoning their past felonies, but allowed them to continue committing crimes (though still to a certain extent) in order to maintain power and status. Sengoku was informed about the escape of several Level 6 criminals back into the world, only to be ordered by the World Government to suppress the greater details, since they did not want ordinary citizens to know that these potentially dangerous criminals were free to roam the land once again. This meant that the Marines could not issue the warrants necessary for their arrests, leaving the Marines in a difficult position wherein the arresting of the Level 6 criminals means they cannot reissue bounties or release information related to these criminals. Much of the World Government appears to be centered around paranoia, as they appear to divide power very carefully. However, this paranoia, though strong, can be exploited, as seen when Spandam manipulated the Gorosei. Also, judging by what Wapol said that changing the governing form of Drum Island would provoke the government, it would seem that there are very particular expectations that must be lived up to from governors or kings. The World Government can be described as totalitarian to a certain extent, as they often will make excessive efforts to ensure that they remain in power, including the elimination of any source of power that could be perceived as greater than their own. Culture The World Government have a religious and holy theme. Mariejois was called the 'holy land', the place where the Gorosei resides was called the sanctuary, the World Nobles have the word "Saint" in front of their names. Impel Down appears to be based on the Hell in Dante's Divine Comedy. History of the World Government Void Century }} 800 years ago, an Ancient Alliance was formed by the kings of Twenty Kingdoms. During the Void Century, they fought against the Ancient Kingdom and successfully overthrew it. First mentioned by Clover as the "enemy" of the Ancient Kingdom or simply an Ancient Alliance, they were fully explained later by Pappug. Why or how the Twenty Kingdoms overthrew the Ancient Kingdom is a mystery. After that, they banned research on the Poneglyph and set their headquarters in Mariejois. }} Eventually, by 800 A.O.S. the Alliance became the World Government. Due to this, the twenty kings leading the war against the Ancient Kingdom were referred as the "creators" of the world. The World Nobles, also known as the Celestial Dragons, are direct descendants of these twenty kings. As such, these Nobles possess the authority to do as they please, simply due to their heritage. Research for Transforming Humans into Giants According to Trafalgar Law, the World Government has carried out research for hundreds of years on growth hormones to transform humans into giant soldiers. This research is currently led by Vegapunk. Treaty with Fishman Island 202 years ago, the World Government signed a treaty with the monarchy of Fishman Island, in an attempt to bridge the gap between the races, and the king of the island was permitted to attend the Reverie. The institution of slavery was also prohibited as a sign of good faith on the World Government's part. Age of Pirates In 1500 AOS, Pirate King Gol D. Roger turns himself in to the World Government though they claim to have captured him and execute him before the public. His death however sparked the Great Pirate Age. Buster Call In 1502 AOS, the World Government sent the Buster Call to wipe out Ohara. They accused the scholars of trying to recover the Ancient Weapons and spread lies around the world when in reality they never cared about it. The World Government used that excuse to hide the fact that the scholars of Ohara were researching the Void Century. Nico Robin was the only survivor of Ohara and was hated by the brainwashed world, who believed that she would kill them all. Nico Robin grew up hating the World Government and is determined to find out what happened during the missing 100 years. Lucci's Mission Seventeen years ago, there was a small unnamed kingdom that was captured by pirates. 500 royal guards were held hostage in an attempt to force the king to make the pirate captain the new king. The World Government sent a 13-year old boy to the kingdom. The boy in turn killed the 500 royal guards for showing weakness before killing the pirate captain and taking his head. Spandam's Conspiracy Fourteen years ago, Spandam manipulated the Gorosei to change their mind about preventing the Ancient Weapons from being recovered and to allow him to revive the weapons to combat the increase in pirate activity. However, Spandam's machination was really to overthrow the government and rule the world himself. Dragon Eight years ago, Monkey D. Dragon started to form a rebellion against the government. The Reverie took place in this time to discuss his actions. In time, he eventually became known as "The World's Most Dangerous Criminal". Story Romance Dawn Arc The Marines let Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro free to show gratitude for bringing down Morgan and let Coby join the Marines. Baratie Arc Marine Lt. Fullbody is assaulted by Sanji after he puts a fly in the soup Sanji made, he then flees when the prisoner he captured escapes his ship. After that, Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk was the initial reason Don Krieg arrived at the Baratie. He defeats Zoro and destroys Krieg's Ship. Arlong Park Arc After Luffy defeated Arlong, the World Government considered him a threat and put a bounty of 30,000,000 on Luffy. This was really because Nezumi (who the crew beat up) was mad at him so he "warned" the World Government about his defeat of Arlong. Loguetown Arc The Straw Hats escape from Smoker and Tashigi while Luffy is saved by Dragon. Smoker decides to chase after Luffy and his crew with Tashigi. Drum Island Arc When Luffy gained the upper hand in the fight against Wapol, the latter warned Luffy that if he defeats him, the World Government will not tolerate it. Luffy, however took no notice of his fearful babbling, and knocked him out of Drum Kingdom. Alabasta Arc After the Alabasta incident, the World Government acted swiftly to conceal the knowledge that Crocodile had in fact been defeated by a pirate, Monkey D. Luffy. The credit was given to Captain Smoker, along with a promotion and a medal. Smoker, knowing the truth, disapproved. Crocodile was stripped of his title and imprisoned. The government seemed to take the defeat of a Shichibukai very seriously as the Marines raised Luffy's bounty to 100,000,000 and gave Roronoa Zoro a bounty of 60,000,000, despite the fact that they had actually done the Government a favor, though without the intention. Jaya Arc The World Government became greatly alerted when they heard the news that Shanks was planning to meet Whitebeard, fearing a combined power would become a bigger threat and ordered the Marines to prevent them from meeting each other. Meanwhile there was a meeting of the Shichibukai to discuss Crocodile's replacement. Kuma, Doflamingo and later Dracule Mihawk attended, Laffitte made an appearance to nominate Blackbeard to become the new Shichibukai. Long Ring Long Land Arc At the Marine HQ, the Marines were panicking about Admiral Aokiji being gone and contacted the Gorosei. The Gorosei were not happy with Aokiji's rash behavior and labeled him one of the strongest men in the Marines and remarked that he needed to be careful with his rank. Water 7 Arc CP9 took Nico Robin into custody on her arrival. Agents were sent in to pressure Iceburg into telling them the location of the Pluton blueprints. CP9 was then ordered to assassinate him and then burned Galley-La HQ to eliminate any evidence. They then captured Franky, who possessed knowledge on the whereabouts of the blueprints. Enies Lobby Arc The Straw Hats defeated the entire CP9 organization and rescued Nico Robin. The Buster Call, initiated by Spandam, destroyed Enies Lobby without eliminating the Straw Hats and their allies causing the World Government to suffer a complete defeat. In addition to these events, Monkey D. Luffy ordered one of his crewmates to set the World Government's flag alight, effectively declaring war on them. Post-Enies Lobby Arc After their massive and spectacular debacle at Enies Lobby, the Government deemed the Straw Hats a very serious threat, raising the bounties of the entire Straw Hat crew, and released a heavily altered version of the events to the public, blaming the Straw Hats for destroying the island, which had actually been done by the Marines' Buster Call. After the arc Luffy's bounty was raised to 300,000,000, and Zoro's bounty was raised to 120,000,000, Robin's went up to 80,000,000 and the other members gained their first bounties. Thriller Bark Arc After the Banaro Incident, Blackbeard became an official Shichibukai. Gekko Moriah, one of the Shichibukai ruled the island on his ship, Thriller Bark. The Government was aware that the Straw Hat Pirates were heading to Fishman Island and Thriller Bark would be in the way. After Moriah was defeated, the Government was afraid that the news of Moriah's defeat would cause another global uproar and therefore ordered Kuma to kill everyone on Thriller Bark. Even with Moriah defeated, they hoped that he would still be able to keep his position. Sabaody Archipelago Arc Following the Straw Hat Pirates' raid on the Human Auctioning House and Luffy's assault on a World Noble, they dispatch Admiral Kizaru to deal with them. Impel Down Arc Luffy tarnishes Impel Down's reputation by becoming the first to break into the prison and lead the first mass breakout in history. Post-War Arc At the destroyed Marineford, Sengoku is informed by Brannew that Magellan had been beaten to an inch of his life. Upon reaching Level 6, Blackbeard had instructed the prisoners in each cage to engage in a battle for life and death, and the winners would be set free. Although Blackbeard only took four prisoners with him (five including Shiliew), there were many Level 6 prisoners that were missing, having escaped during the anarchy. Although Sengoku demands that wanted posters of the escaped criminals be sent throughout the world, Brannew claims that the World Government has chosen to hide the information of the Level 6 prisoners escaping, lest the world lose trust in the World Government, a decision which enrages Sengoku. Elsewhere on Marineford, Donquixote Doflamingo and the Pacifista are assaulting Gekko Moriah to death. Doflamingo claims that the government has decided that he is too weak to remain in the Shichibukai, and that it would be better if he was thought to be "killed in the war" rather than eliminated by the government. Moriah inquires if Sengoku is behind the decision, but Doflamingo claims that the decision was made by powers even higher than the Fleet Admiral implying that either Commander-in-Chief Kong or the Gorosei were behind it. It was later revealed that Gekko Moriah escaped with the help of his Kage Kage no Mi abilities. The World Government sent a message via messenger bat to Buggy the Clown. The contents of the message are currently unknown. However, as revealed during the Dressrosa Arc, Buggy was one of the 3 people who have been appointed the position of Shichibukai, hinting that the contents of the message may be a Shichibukai appointment message. Return to Sabaody Arc Luffy's bounty has been raised to 400,000,000 following his actions two years ago. Sentomaru is sent to deal with the pirates on Sabaody Archipelago. Fishman Island Arc Jinbe tells about Fisher Tiger and Otohime's attempts to get the World Government to acknowledge the fishman race, albeit in different ways. Otohime gets Fishman Island accepted into Reverie. After the war, Sakazuki was nominated by many high-ranking Government officials to succeed Sengoku as Fleet Admiral, over Sengoku's nomination for Kuzan. Both nominees fought for ten days for the position, with Sakazuki barely victorious. With Kuzan resigning afterwards, leaving the Marines' military might reduced severely, the World Government granted the Marines unprecedented power to compensate. Punk Hazard Arc The first island that the Straw Hats landed on in the New World, Punk Hazard turns out to have been prohibited for any individual to enter by the World Government (which the pirates ignore). Four years prior to the current timeline, they had Dr. Vegapunk and Caesar Clown were on the island doing top secret experiments on mass murder weapons, before an experiment went wrong and destroyed the island. After the war, Sakazuki and Kuzan were sent to duel to the death on this island by the World Government, for the position of Fleet Admiral. The battle lasts for 10 days, causing a permanent change to the island's climate. Security Forces The World Government also operates a number of groups and organizations that protect the citizens of the world on a global scale. Government Affiliates All over the world, there are over one hundred seventy countries that are affiliates of the World Government. Within their own territory all these members have their own sovereign government that rules over its people. However, in the large World Government itself, those leaders are treated as equals and each have a seat within it. Among these member countries, not all are of the same kind. Some are large countries with kings as their leaders, while others are simply big cities that are governed by mayors. Kingdoms * Alabasta * Ilusia * Sakura * Goa * Ryugu Cities * Water 7 The Three Great Powers The , composed of the Marines, the Shichibukai, and the Yonko, are the three greatest military forces on the oceans, and their relations are very vital to the World Government.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 432 (p. 7) and Episode 314, Garp talks to Luffy about the Yonko. The three powers exist in a delicate balance of power, not all the details of which are known. It is however known that only the other two organizations are equivalent to the Yonko. Considering that these organizations are stated to be a balance and the fact that the loss of Crocodile threatened the balance, it is likely they are approximately equivalent in strength. The Yonko and Marines seem to be on different ends of the spectrum, with the Marines being more orderly compared to the Yonko which are very chaotic, with the Shichibukai acting as somewhere in between. The Gorosei fear that if this balance gets disrupted, the world itself could descend into anarchy, and the balance itself appears to be very fragile as the loss of even one key member (such as a Shichibukai) can disrupt the balance. This is why the defeat of Crocodile was so distressing to them; the loss of such a powerful ally in such a public manner tips the balance away from the Shichibukai and in turn the Marines. This leaves them with diminished force to counter the menace of the Yonko and allows the general populace to question their power and authority. Another concern is that the Marines are the sole organization completely under the supremacy of the World Government. The Shichibukai often follow orders on a whim, if at all, and the Yonko are entirely outside of the World Government's control. The Shichibukai and the Marines have entered into hostilities with the Whitebeard Pirates, this being the first known instance where any of the powers go into full-out conflict with one another. When Kaido tried to attack Whitebeard, Shanks intercepted him, causing a dispute between Yonko. After Whitebeard's death, the balance has collapsed, and the world has entered chaos, contrary to the belief of the great pirate's death would ensure peace. Currently, the Yonko have lost one from their ranks (Whitebeard), and the Shichibukai have lost four; Jinbe and Blackbeard resigned their positions (for different reasons: Jinbe because he opposed the war against Whitebeard and changed alliances to protect Fishman Island, and Blackbeard because he only wanted it to breach Impel Down and liberate several prisoners on Level 6 to augment the strength of his crew), Crocodile was dismissed from his position after his defeat (although he was succeeded by Blackbeard), and Gekko Moriah was deemed "too weak" to retain his status. Also, both Garp and Sengoku resigned causing the Marines to lose two legends and have a supplant in Fleet Admiral. After the timeskip, their status are not fully known aside from a new Fleet Admiral (Sakazuki), the resignation of Kuzan from his rank as Admiral, and Boa Hancock, Bartholomew Kuma and Dracule Mihawk still retaining their titles. It has also been stated that Blackbeard has conquered all the territory Whitebeard left behind and has since accroached the position of Yonko. After the timeskip, Trafalgar Law, Buggy and one other Pirate have been appointed to the position of Shichibukai. References Site Navigation es:Gobierno Mundial de:Weltregierung it:Governo Mondiale zh:世界政府 Category:World Government Category:Organizations Category:Antagonist Groups